Murgoz Karnia
is a humanoid smob found in the abandoned city of Rahime. It was originally located in the northern part of the Mountains of Mist but was moved to be more accessible by Darkside and humans. It has become one of the most popular smobs in the game because of overall excellent equipment rewards and because it is part of a chain that can reward rare equipment. Description Locations Once inside the compound, you will encounter a smuggler chief and 4 burly bandit guards. Acquire "a rusted key" from the chief's corpse and use it to unlock the "woodendoor". Travel north from there and then pull the "sconce" at "At a Slope in the Tunnel". Travel west from there through the "cavewall". You will exit back through this room by typing "press stone" on the other side. Another patrol, a smuggler chief and 4 burly bandit guards are found at "A Vast Cavern". Acquire "a heavy iron key" from this patrol. Murgoz loads within the "bronzedoor". There are a series of levers and sconces outside the "bronzedoor" with setting such as "Fang" and "Flame". They are used to unlock the "bronzedoor". The appropriate setting is: The first lever is in the 'Fang' position. The second lever is in the 'Flame' position. The third lever is in the 'Flame' position. The fourth lever is in the 'Fang' position. chain not sconce. If you travel down from the sconce north of the smuggler chief you may accidentally enter a trap with a locking door containing hideous abominations. Murgoz is found "Within a Lavish Hideout". Through the "tapestry" west of Murgoz is "In The Hidden Nook" which contains a small, golden vault unlocked with "a shining golden key" acquired from the sarcophagus east of Kural in Tarwin's Gap. This vault is part of a smob-chain that requires you to hit Aylia, Kural, and Murgoz. It is not necessary to do the chain before doing Murgoz, but it obviously increases the reward. A mobol item (a prybar) has been added to the chain (acquired from Kural) to ensure that players do not reuse keys over reboot or crashes. Strategies Warning to the uninitiated first time explorer of Murgoz's compound. It is very easy to fall into a locking door with hideous abominations inside. They can be found by journeying north from the woodendoor and down at the sconce. Murgoz provides excellent rewards in a direct hit, but the ideal payoff involves completing the Malkier Smob chain which allows access to the safe and its potential rare reward. Murgoz is unlike other smobs in that the number of people who enter the compound determine the number of guards that load with Murgoz. Murgoz loads with 2 burly bandit guards but more bandit mobs will spawn (1-5) depending on the size of the smob group (1 extra mob for each person who enters the zone, up to a maximum of 5 extra bandit guards). The exact mechanism is still a subject of debate, but it appears that unnecessary or additional movement of group members through the compound can spawn additional guards. The author offers up the following anecdote - during 2 attacks, both with 2 players leading 2 master mobs, 5 guards were present with Murgoz during one hit and 4 guards were present with Murgoz during the second. The ideal attack is likely a relatively linear progress through the compound. Smugglers chiefs at 2 different points load keys. These can be used to lock the doors behind you as you proceed through the compound - cords are present on the opposite side of these locked doors to allow you to exit. Murgoz is particularly unkind to players who buff him, kicking, bashing, and directing emote attacks at them. One successful strategy is to allow a master mob to buff Murgoz while the other group members assist the master mob. Murgoz does not appear to have faceoff, so the majority of the group should be able to target him directly without killing his minions first. Unfortunately, master mobs cannot flee from Murgoz's room. It is worth noting that Murgoz is a very high level mob and that he wears armor which provides some of the best absorption in the game. The more of his special armor that he loads, the more difficult it will be to kill him. His followers are also relatively high level and several of them appear to spawn with equipment that on higher level mobs makes them more difficult to beat (including dark barbed flails, emblazoned shields, and burnished breast plates). Loads Mob |} Vault |} Emotes Murgoz Karnia roars with fury! Ouch! See also *a burly bandit guard *a hideous abomination *a smuggler chief *Malkier smob chain